


Where Are You? Please Save Me From My Nightmare

by RemmieStarlette



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dream World, England (Country), F/M, Inception - Freeform, M/M, Memory Alteration, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemmieStarlette/pseuds/RemmieStarlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong. The crew of the Enterprise has woken up in Victorian England with everything that happened before then erased from their minds. The only person to know that they are in a horrible nightmare is Jim Kirk even though he is struggling to remember his reality which appears to be a dream. He must find his crew and make them remember even if it will be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Is Dream? What Is Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This story is what I meant when I said I loved the Victorian Era. I love the fashion from this time period so much and it will show up in later chapters. I have no clue at the present moment how long this story will last but I feel like I may make it long. Not all the characters will appear at once. Some will get mention a few times as passers by until they are actually brought into the plot line. This is a story about how friendship can withstand the test of time even if no one can remember their own reality. The plot and what really happened will stay a mystery for a long while for sure. I hope you all can enjoy this and thank you for taking the chance to read this.

"I am so so sorry…" "I have let you guys down." "If fate has it let them live and take me instead, but if not let us meet in another life." "Pray we can be friends again." "Above all else no matter how many times we have disagreed I have and will always love you." 

White light. Darkness. Coldness. Loneliness. Jim woke up from what seemed to be a hazy dream of himself being a captain of some futuristic ship. There were voices that sounded like his own when he woke up but he could not place them nor who he was talking about or to. He was alone like always in the dark, damp, dreary abandoned house in the poorest part of London. As his memory began to set back into reality he began to stand up to get off the cold ground. His dreams never gave him the warmth of being loved, courage, feeling needed or wanted before since all of his dreams were crushed along the way. His dad died in a ship accident, he ran away from home as a small boy and though smart and able was not allowed to enlist in the army to get a chance at a better life. He walked over to the small bucket in the corner of the gray room that was used to catch water when it rained which it had been raining for quite a few days now. He cupped his hands into the bucket and splashed his face to refresh himself. He ran his fingers through his messy honey blonde hair. As he paced through the room he wondered if his dream was really a dream and this was his reality. It all seemed so real to him even if it was highly futuristic. Victorian era London did not have ships that could fly to distant "lands", guns that did not shoot bullets or even the structure the cities in his dream had.

The air was getting tense so Jim decided to take a walk outside to clear his head. The air was cold and crisp against his dirty skin. The world around him was dark, dirty and desolate. He walked by people who always looked down upon him and saw poor boy who just got into trouble. He kept his head down to avoid the glances. His memory was still a haze. He could not remember the last time he fell asleep but it was like his body knew what it was doing and what to feel. He could not shake that this felt fake as if someone planted this feeling inside of him to cover some long lost fantasy up. He just let his feet do the walking and ended up on a pier overlooking the channel. As he thought and thought it began to make sense that his dream was just a figment of his wishes and wants. Life was life and dreams just get in the way of reality and drive you insane. Leaving the pier he looked through the trash for something to eat since he was famished and light headed. All he could manage was some old bread which will have to do. What was I thinking for even considering that I have a better reality elsewhere instead of this nightmare? Passing by the pier again he looked into his reflection in the water. All he saw was a street boy dressed in clothes that were… no not clothes, those were much nicer than these rags. Snow began to fall as he started his walk back to the house he inhabited even if it was a danger to him. He had nowhere else to go and it was in the dead of winter.

Jim walked past Dr. McCoy's office. He was a miracle worker amongst doctors is the word on the streets even if he is new to the area. As the office passed him Jim bumped into someone. "Sorry" was what he was going to say but as he looked at the stranger something inside Jim made him feel reminiscent of some dream. The man was tall and gave Jim a cold condescending look down. Dark brown eyes met vibrant blue but not with a friendly intent but annoyance and held back ill temper. Jim was put off by this man for some reason even though the look was common. He saw the jet black hair that the top hat hid and the pristine suit that matched the hat. If not for the ill glance the man gave he would be quite attractive for a man in Jim's opinion. As Jim began to turn around he fell to the ground hard with a body lying on top of him. The curly mop looked up at Jim with embarrassment and shock.

"Oh sorry sir! My fault completely! Are you ok?" The young boy said in such a thick Russian accent it was hard for Jim to understand for a moment.

"No no, please I should have been looking where I was going…" As Jim was getting up the young boy started running again but dragged Jim along with him as if protection was what he really needed. The duo reached a dark alley when Jim stopped running.

"Why are we running or more so what are we running from?" Jim said as he looked behind him seeing if they were being chased.

"Well sir if you cannot tell I am not from around this area. I worked in a factory nearby as an immigrant worker but showed up one of the mechanics by fixing one of the machines. He really did not care for that and we got into a fight but before he could lay a hand on me I started running and hehe here were are." Jim saw that the boy was a hard worker, loyal and would never intentionally pick a fight with anyone. Somehow the boy's accent tried to once again trigger Jim's memory of something but not sure what it could be.

"Hey scum, move out of the way so we can teach that low life a lesson!" Jim slightly startled but knew what was behind him from the look on the boy's face. The man behind Jim was not taller than himself but was much more built. He walked towards Jim slowly.

"Why should I? He ran into me and I was going to deal with him so you can just wait or get lost."

"He is our worker, our property and should be dealt with only by us." The man got closer and Jim was running out of time.

"You know, what is that behind you?" Jim lunged at the guard with all he got which was enough to knock the man off balance. Jim felt a punch to his face that was from the side which meant for Jim that he had to fight off two assailants. Unluckily for them Jim had more strategy than brute force. Though Jim was pounded hard he quickly took down the two guards with punches to their pressure points which gave him enough time to get out and run away with the boy he saved. They ran all the way back to Jim's "house" before they caught their breath and could relax.

"Wow thank you so much sir. You saved me a beating. I owe you one for sure! Though I wish I could fight like that." Being out of breath did not stop this lad from dishing out compliments of gratitude. Jim saw the amazement in the boy's eager eyes.

"For one thing keep low in the factories even if you think it would do the factory good. They like to think people like you are brainless workers who cannot do shit and I mean that literally. Another please for the love of God stop calling me sir!" Jim did not like being called something he clearly wasn't even if the boy meant well. Something then dawned on him, he did not know the lad's name or if he had a place to stay especially in the cold of winter. He looked again at the Russian boy who was a little bit disheartened by Jim's words. "Hey boy what is your name and do you have a place to stay? The name's Jim by the way. Jim Kirk."

"Chekov, Pavel Chekov si… Mr. Kirk. No I do not have a place to stay at the moment granted I did run away from my job which housed me basically."

"It is the dead of winter so why not stay with me? A young boy like you should not be sleeping in the streets or left for dead when a storm blows in. One condition is that if we find food we share with the other. Sorry if this place is the dumps but it is all I got."

"O thank you, thank you! I will do my best to try to get another job after the factory mess er um…"

"Clears up?"

"Yes! Pardon my poor English from time to time. I have been learning stuff as I hear it and learn what it would mean in you guys tongue compared to back in Russia."

"Doesn't bother me one bit." Jim thought it was quite cute of Chekov to have broken English and would try to help him as best as he could even though he would not want to change that about him. Jim took out his bread he collected earlier and broke it in what was supposed to be half but with how hard it had become it looked more like a quarter and three fourths. Jim gave Chekov the bigger piece since he was younger and most likely did not have a proper meal in a while. Even if this meal was small it was something.

"Here take it. You need it more than me. You need to put on more bulk to keep alive on the streets." They both took a bite of the bread. The bread was rather hard and tasteless but it was better than nothing. The haze which was Jim's memory was clearing as he saw Chekov in front of him. His voice all familiar and the same with his appearance. Chekov caught the glance and tilted his head with questioning eyes. "Oh sorry, you just seem familiar like I have seen you before even though it would be unlikely giving you are from Russia and worked in a factory." It was clear Chekov did not remember Jim from anywhere but something was sparking and Jim did not know what or how long it would take for that spark to catch fire and overtake these memories and events.


	2. Lesson Number 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence! I have been working on costumes and convention stuff and had a little issue writing with my mind jumbled. I present to you Chapter two at long last! For a while it will only be Jim and Chekov but this will change sometime. It seems my way of making Chekov like this brings a smile to my face. I hope you all enjoy and I hope to keep on writing and posting!

The morning came too fast and Jim woke up to someone shaking him. Jim was about to defend himself thinking it was some thug or worse but it was just Chekov. He looked concerned at Jim’s response but that was quickly shaken with his perky spirit. Jim did not know what came over him or what he was dreaming of to cause him to act like that. It was rather strange especially the tinge of a headache he felt. That was overlooked when he stomach growled from hunger which was normal for him.   
“Sorry for vaking you like zat sir. I vas just zinking zat maybe I should look around for another job to get some money for food. It iz clear we vill not surwiwe long if we do not find some food.” The young Russian said with bright puppy eyes looking eagerly to help Jim with anything. Though the haze was settling with his memory and reality the look felt reminiscent of something more. This was a bad idea after yesterday and Jim knew this.  
“Thanks Chekov but that would not be a good idea knowing what happened yesterday you should stay low until everything blows over. I do have an idea though. Let’s say that I were to teach you the ways of living off the street. You help me scavenge for food and supplies to fix up this place and you have a more permanent place to stay. I am not saying it will be easier but it will not include being beaten.” At the mention of this Chekov looked down and fumbled with his hands. “What do you say? We work together to try to make our lives as good as we can make them?”  
“Yes sir!” At this Chekov lunged at Jim for a hug tackling him to the ground. Jim smiled knowing now he will not be alone and has something to do to keep his mind occupied. Something seemed oddly familiar about the cheerful spirit. The feeling just keeps nagging at the back of Jim’s mind.   
“For a start, I do have a name and it is Jim. I do not like being called sir or anything else. Next will be your basic lessons on being street smart.” Jim started to push Chekov off to freshen up for the day. I just pray he can learn and not get hurt. He maybe willing but let’s see if he cannot be as clumsy and ignorant as he appears.   
The air was cold and crisp. Jim and Chekov’s clothes were thin and tattered and were the only pieces of clothes they had. Jim did not mind. He was used to being the poor boy. Chekov was too cheerful to think on the little things. Learning from Jim was what kept him lively since being chased out onto the streets. Today’s lesson will be teaching Chekov how to properly scavenge. Jim knew this would be much easier than trying to teach the poor lad how to spar or fight. At least that’s what Jim thought.   
“Ok for starters, do not be too bold and try to steal from a shop or vendor. Even I have had my share of beatings from trying to do that. Just check what people throw away in the bins behind their houses.” Jim flashed his charming smile towards Chekov who was soaking in every drop of knowledge that was leaving Jim’s lips. “The wealthy have so much they just throw it away at leisure. What scum not thinking about how we go with so much less but make it work and last.”   
“Certainly Mr. er um Jim. You are quite ze Raven Hood of a guy! You know taking from ze rich giwing to ze poor.”   
“Oh you mean Robin Hood. Well you can say that I guess.” Jim felt proud that he could be compared to someone like that. Their first house that they walked to was one of not high upper class but just a little under it. The house was of red brick and white trim. The duo approached the garbage bin. Jim lifted the lid off to find a whole slew of junk to be searched through. While sifting through to show Chekov the best things to search for he heard a crashing. Jim turned around and all he could do was run over with a huge smile on his face. He could not believe what he saw and stopped halfway over to let out his laughter he was holding in. Chekov had tried to help but when he was trying to reach into the bin but unfortunately he ended up falling in himself.   
“Boy are you ok in there? Would you like some help?” Jim tried to fight back the laughter again but it nothing helped. When he got to the bin on the other side of the alley the little mop popped out of the bin covered in filth. Jim let out another loud laugh. Chekov also laughed as Jim came up to him. As Jim reached the bin he realized that the bin was not only filled with rubbish but also with some great finds. “Here this bin will do just fine. See here they have great bread that is not totally stale and some fruit that we can cut off the rotten parts and it will be just fine. Stay away from the meat it is a gamble and has the chance of making us both sick. Oh what do we have here?” Jim reached in and pulled out a nice coat that seemed to be his size but he knew Chekov could use it more even if it was going to be a bit big on him. Jim knew he saw that coat somewhere before but could not place where until he caught out of the corner of his eye someone watching them. When Jim turned to look the man was gone in a wisp of black. He did not know that Chekov had been talking about how much he was having fun and grateful for the advice.  
“Sir?”  
“Oh it’s nothing Chekov, just thought something familiar caught my eye. By the way this coat is yours. You need it more than I do.” With that the lad looked amazed and awed by this act when Jim threw it at him.   
“Really? Zank you! Zank you!” Chekov threw the winter coat on over his chilled and slightly shivering body as he crawled out of the bin. Jim gathered the food they found. Jim just gave Chekov a smile as a return of his thanks. Jim just could not shake knowing someone was watching them in the distance. He did not feel fear at this thought just interest longing.   
The rest of the day was very interesting and kept Jim’s mind busy. Chekov was a fast learner and looked dashing in the coat even if it was too big. The boy made Jim laugh a lot whether it was being clumsy or his weird saying that Jim had to think about and correct him on the correct way to say it. The duo got some rationings of food and some supplies to fix the house up. It was getting towards the evening when they got back to the rundown house.   
“What a great day today was! We got some food, a way to keep you warmer and some supplies to fix up this shack.” Jim was quite pleased with himself and shared the smile to Chekov.  
“Yes! We sure did great sir!” Chekov stumbled a little bit while walking to the living room and his stomach let out a low roar. Jim knew he was hungry and so was he even though he did not admit it. He split the food into rations for two for as long as he could stretch it which was about three days. This made Jim happy even though it was not much. Over dinner Chekov told Jim about the factory he worked at and how his homeland was. His stories were mainly ones of hardship and misfortune making this misfit such a pure soul. Jim felt sympathy for him but glad he met him. He was happy to have this company and hoped it could continue. Jim told Chekov the many stories from the street many of himself stealing from shops and fooling the cops chasing after him. There was no fire in the house since they had no spare fire to burn but the warmth of their bond made it seem like there was one. The night went on, Chekov passed out on the ground curled up in his coat. Jim just thought to himself. The longing for something out of his reach and something more poured into his mind. He did not know what he even wanted other than a better life and someone to share it with. To be there through his ups and downs, the good and the bad of life. He wanted something more than a family or friends. No his heart yearned for something more and he thought he had once had that feeling and there was someone but he did not know if that was even real given his dreams and lucid reality that was becoming more grounded since Chekov crashed into him. Sleep came over him telling him to stop thinking of this before he could get too deep and as he fell asleep a tear ran down his face.


	3. The Never Fleeting Thought

The days went on like normal for Jim and Chekov. Jim taught him more things about living on the street and how to fend for yourself. Chekov had his moments that made Jim laugh and forget his troubles. He was so grateful for having Chekov by his side that he even forgot the shadow that was not only lurking somewhere behind him but in his own mind. The two of them scavenged some great food that will last them for a while. The duo even managed to find supplies to fix up the run down house. One day while it was heavily snowing outside Jim took the chance to fix up the inside of the house with teaching Chekov more of course.  
“Pass me a nail please?” Jim looked down at the mopy haired boy who was holding the nails and some other supplies needed to fix the holes in the roof. Chekov while being short compared to how tall Jim was on the ladder had to step onto his tippy toes to reach Jim’s hand. “Thank you. Next hole it is going to be your turn to learn how to patch it up.”  
“Oh boy! I cannot vait to be able to try zis. You know sir ze past days I hawe been able to stay vith you hawe been really somzing. Zank you for letting me stay vith you.” Chekov smiled as he passed the nail to Jim. Jim returned the smile.  
“Don’t mention it at all. You have been a real help. More than you can ever know.” With that Jim finished up patching up the hole in no time and climbed off the ladder. When he did Chekov gave him a hug. Even though he felt things were missing in his life he knew that one part was there with him. Chekov released the hug with an even wider smile and gave Jim the supplies he was holding to move the ladder since it was his task now to patch up the holes. Jim could see the lad was eager to learn so if Jim was to be gone one day doing something he could get some things done to surprise him when he got back. The next hole was across the living room. Jim stopped and smiled seeing how Chekov was clumsily moving the ladder around the room. He finally got the ladder near his target after a struggle and set up the ladder. Jim was right behind him.  
“Ok, now hop up onto the ladder and get and get as far up near the hole as you possibly can. Then I will hand you some of the supplies you will need.”  
“I can do zat sir!” Chekov hurried up the ladder to just a few steps before the top.  
“Well then, here.” Jim handed Chekov a small plank of wood they collected a few days before. “Now hold this up to the hole on the left end and hold it there until I can give you some nails and a hammer.” Again Jim handed the overjoyed boy the hammer and some nails. “Ok with one hand hold the plank, preferably in the middle. With the other hold the nail to one of the corners and use your arm and hand to support it there.” When Chekov tried it he accidently dropped the plank. It came down with a little thud and Chekov turned a sad face to Jim thinking he had failed him.  
“Sorry sir, I am just….um… ah vhats the vord…”  
“Clumsy. No mind to that it is your first try and the first nail in always the hardest to put in.” Jim walked over and picked up the plank and handed it back up to Chekov. He knew he had to be patient with him. He did not know why but his instincts just told him to be patient with him. It was like he knew someone like him before but in some far off world. After a few more attempts Chekov finally nailed in his first plank. Jim never grew frustrated during the whole period, he knew he would get it eventually.  
“Yes! Finally! See sir I finally did it! Zanks again for your help. Zis is so much fun!” Chekov was beaming ear to ear with his accomplishment. A not so street smart street boy is mastering repair work.  
“You are welcome. Now only three more to go and you will have finished up with this hole and we can have some lunch. Then more work.” The next few planks went easier and easier as Chekov learned from his mistakes. Jim was impressed at how fast the young Russian learned and before he knew it the last plank was nailed in and Chekov hopped off the ladder with excitement.  
“Ta-Dah! I did it!”  
“Yes you sure did and as a celebratory gift let me go get us some food to eat on to regain our energy. You did well, Chekov, you did extremely well.” Jim walked into the sorry excuse they call a kitchen to get some bread and a little bit of an apple from their pile of salvages from over days. The kitchen was in total tatters and needed a new stove and basically everything. That was another task for Jim later when he could make some money. Jim walked back into the living room that felt a little warmer with the holes patched up. Though he still felt a bit of a draft against his skin from the poor thin clothes he wore.  
“Here you go today’s special is a pinch of apple with a healthy helping side of bread. Bon appetite.” Jim dropped Chekov’s share in his lap. The boy did look tired from the work but there was something else in his vibe that worried Jim as he sat down across from him.  
“Are you feeling ok? You look a little worse for wears.”  
“I am fine sir, just tired zat’s all. Nothing some food won’t help. Zank you for the food.” Chekov managed to smile but something was coming over him slowly.  
“Well an apple a day keeps the doctor a way or so they say.” Jim joked as he began to eat his food. He watched Chekov eat. He became a little more silent than usual and he ate rather slowly and Jim began to worry but chalked it up to the past few days of them working and walking around town.  
“Hey Chekov I know I have asked you this once already but do you think that this life is nothing more than nightmare that someone has pulled us into? Does it feel like you were in a different, better life before being thrown into this one?” This idea has haunted Jim ever since he woke up that day and no matter how much it fades it lingers in the back of his mind.  
“After you asked it ze first time I started zinking on it and zere is a place my own mind vill not let me go.” Chekov was a little grim mentioning this and the change in mood surprised Jim. He never thought that this happy cheery lad could have a gloomy side like this. “Ze day zat I vas run out of ze factory I voke up from a dream I cannot remember at all but ze zought of it makes my mind shield me from trying to recall it or elements of my past. It scares me zat I can just reach ze zought somezing blocks me from getting to it. For one I do zink I knew you sometime in ze past but I am not sure how zat could be. Ze vay you treat and protect me is all familiar but distant like how you mentioned zat you got deja wu from being around me. It is wery veird and it does scare me.” Jim forgot about his food during Chekov’s admission that Jim was right. What scared Jim even more was that since he was right how could it be that he knows this moppy haired boy when there is no way in their past that they could have met. What does this mean for the two of them?  
“Lately I have gotten the feeling we are being watched. I always see a dark figure out of the corner of my eye when we are out on the street walking around. I did not tell you until now thinking it was my imagination. This figure dresses in black and has black hair and dark chocolate eyes. I do not get why we are being followed but yet this figure does not seem menacing or to do us any harm.” Jim was curious about their watcher but could never get a clean look at him. Chekov was listening with concern and curiosity.  
“You zink it might be someone like maybe a guardian angel?” Chekov perked up a little with his idea.  
“Haha I have no clue but they are not doing anything to help us out. They are just watching us from afar.” Jim put on his best joking grin and laugh. Chekov though smart was naïve. Since he did not get the drift Jim was getting at he let it go. The rest of the day Jim patched up some more holes around the house while letting Chekov take his turn. The mood turned back to a lighter mood as Chekov seemed to shake off whatever was bothering him. Jim let his dark thoughts go to enjoy seeing the boy happy again. As the day grew into night Chekov grew more tired and had a little bit of a cough from the dry cold air Jim thought. After their dinner of bread and water which were filled with more stories and laughs Chekov dosed off into a seemingly deep and peaceful sleep. Jim could not fall asleep with something that was so obvious nagging at him. He walked over to the sleeping Chekov and felt his forehead. He was a little warm but then again Jim had cold hands so he just hoped he was not sick. Chekov gave out a little bit of a cough in his sleep. Jim took his blanket which was very worn and threw it over Chekov. Jim walked outside into the crisp cool night to clear his mind. The walk was very peaceful since the streets were basically empty. Through alleys and barren market streets Jim reached his favorite place. The pier and sight of the ships and water made him feel close to his father. What Jim did not know was it made him feel closer to something greater. How paranoid am I? Thinking that we had our memories tampered with and that this is not real. The kid is just highly suggestible so when he just thought about what I talked about until he believed it. Jim thought running his fingers through his sandy hair. A shiver crept up his spine.  
“You know it is rather creepy how you watch us not letting on if you mean us harm or want to help us. What intrigues you to follow us anyways? We are nothing more than two friends trying to get by in our own way the best we can. The kid looks up to me as a brother so what sick thought run through your mind?” Jim lifted his tone as he turned around to face the shadow. It was the guy he bumped into the day he met Chekov so no wonder the figure felt familiar. He was wearing the same attire he wore that day as well. Jim was getting really tired of the onlooker. Jim inched closer. “Now that I see your clothes that coat looks like the one I found in the trash and gave to Chekov. You know it makes me sick that rich scum like you think you have all the money in the world so that it is ok to throw away fine clothes when they get a tiny hole or go out of season.”  
“Sir you mistook my intentions…”  
“What intensions huh? “ The blood in Jim’s veins boiled at the tone he was given. Who was this bloke thinking that Jim could ever mistake the intentions of the rich. Jim knew every single one of them was the same. As Jim was getting closer the smell of the figure before him was all too familiar which made a click in Jim’s mind later which matched up with the tone. Jim did not realize that not every rich person could make him this angry. It was only one person that could put Jim off like this. Jim could not remember anything though it was at the back of his mind. The figure sensed that Jim was going to give him a piece of his mind with his fist so the shadow backed away knowing it was for the best. Jim noticed this and picked up speed. The walking turned into a chase. Jim chased the figure down the back alley near the fishermen’s warehouse to the market place. It turned from chasing a person to a shadow he just couldn’t reach. A piece of him that he has always been oblivious to. Jim turned the corner to the market place to find that figure had vanished into thin air. Nowhere to be found. Jim was out of breathe and confused. He saw him turn the corner for sure. Who was that? Jim thought as he calmed down. He then realized how irrationally angry he got over that man. He could not pin point exactly what set him off. He felt like a fool for being played emotionally like that. Though his tone was condescending the man did help him out by leaving a coat in the bins for Jim to find and use as he wished. Jim knew there was more to this guy and it was on the verge of his thoughts but it just wouldn’t come forward. Jim knew he was tired and started the long walk back home before the sun came up and Chekov would worry why he was gone.


	4. Life Throws You Curves

When Kirk got back to the house dawn was just beginning to break across the sky. He was exhausted after chasing the man that had been lurking in the shadows. Kirk did want some answers from him but still felt foolish for being such a jerk to the man who was helping him and Chekov out. There was something all too familiar about his tone but Kirk was too tired to think on it. When he entered the living room the something caught his eye. Kirk walked toward the other end of the room to investigate. Before he had the chance to find out what had caught his eye Chekov let out a low groan and faintly opened his eyes.   
“Sorry if I woke you.” Kirk said in a hushed tone.   
“It’z no problem sir.” Chekov breathed the words out as he went to stand up but fell back down. Kirk in a panic rushed over to the lad. Kirk had sensed something was wrong and ignored it even though it was staring him right in the face.  
“Chekov, are you ok?” Kirk shook Chekov to try to get him to snap out of it but the boy passed out. Kirk put his hand to his forehead and he was burning up. Sweat was beading on his face. Kirk ran outside to get some fallen snow to apply to the sick boy’s head to try to cool him down. How could I have been so stupid? I should not have shaken off the slight fever and the coughing. Kirk ran back into the house with a snow ball the size of his palm. He slid to Chekov’s side and applied the snow ball to his forehead. There was a hint of relief on the sick boy’s face as he peeked a look up at Kirk. Kirk formed a weary smile on his face as Chekov came around.  
“Welcome back, How are you feeling?”  
“Vell besidez the dizzy feeling and being cold I think I am feeling fine.”   
“Is there anything I can get you? Like some soup, water anything?”  
“Soup soundz good but I am not sure if I could hold it down.”   
“Ok just hang in there friend. It will be ok. Just rest now. I do not want you to get any worse.” Chekov then dozed back off after struggling to keep conscious. Kirk quickly lost his smile and did his best to wrap the sick Chekov up. His curly hair clung to his forehead with the sweat. Kirk knew something had to be done otherwise he may lose his only friend in this cold world. He sorted through his options while pacing through the room. His mind came to the same place. Kirk then rushed out the door. He ran down the streets as fast as he could, not caring who he ran into. He was filled with so much worry to care about anything else in the world. He ran all the way to Doctor McCoy’s door. Though Kirk did not have any money to offer him he had to at least try. McCoy is a miracle worker and maybe he could work a miracle to save Chekov.   
When Kirk burst through the door he was greeted with a crowded waiting room. When he approached the desk panting a doctor came in from the other room. He had slightly messy short brown hair. He was older but had spirit and passion in his face. Kirk rushed over to him with his eyes watery.   
“Excuse me are you Doctor McCoy?”  
“Yes that is my name. Can you wait? I am really busy right now.” He did not even look Kirk in the eye and just brushed past him.  
“Please Doctor my friend who lives with me came down with a horrible cold. I am afraid if something is not done he might not make it.” Kirk pleaded with everything he had.   
“As you can see there are so many damn people in here with colds as well. It is amazing I can manage even this. Now please kid just wait.”   
“He is everything I have and has saved me from my darkness. I owe this chance to save him!”  
“You seem to not understand that there are people in line sick as well. You are not the only case I have. The Earth does not revolve around you.” Kirk reached out, grabbed McCoy’s shoulder and spun him around to look at him in the eyes.   
“Oh I do understand completely! These people here are not in the situation my friend is in. He has a fever, chills, a cough and looks like death. Unlike these people I cannot provide him much food so if he got sick it would be horrible. We live in a rundown house and can only keep warm with a small fire and tattered blankets. If something is not done he would die. I cannot fail him.” Kirk got stern with the doctor. This was a surprise to the doctor and knew this was serious. He sighed heavily.  
“Dammit man! Nurse I will be back later. I have an emergency I must tend to. Everyone I will be back later. Most of your cases can be solved with rest and soup so you can go home.” Kirk lit up and began to run out the door with McCoy in tow. The two reached the house. McCoy upon sight of the house felt pity and admiration for Kirk for living so long in his given situation. Upon sight of Chekov McCoy had a sensation of Déjà vu that he quickly dismissed. Kirk was at the boy’s side before the doctor could even notice. Kirk really cared for him and was even more worried about losing him. Once McCoy had knelt next to the boy across from Kirk he began his exam.   
McCoy knew this was the flue but what made this real bad was that Chekov was not eating the best hence him being so skinny. That really killed his immune system. What really shocked the doctor was the boy’s will to live. He had seen boy’s age go quick on the streets but something in this boy had him holding on. Though something did not make sense to him this boy had been poor all his life and living on the streets or in factories yet there were signs that maybe things were not as they appeared.   
“How is he doctor? Will he be ok?” Kirk looked up with misty blue eyes towards the doctor. This snapped the doctor back to reality.  
“Son, to be honest things are not good with him. He has the flue but worse than others. We need to take him back to my office for treatment. It is the only option he has.”   
“Ok. Just do your best for him. He’s all I have.”  
“All I can do is my best. I make no promises. Help me pick him up and we will carry him to my office.” With that the two men stood up. They grabbed the boy by the arms to hoist him up. Chekov let out a low moan while not fully waking up.   
The walk back to McCoy’s office was trying. Chekov was dead weight on an already frail Kirk and McCoy had to compensate. Kirk may not be fully there mentally he got the feeling someone was watching him. He could not be certain if it was the man in black from before or something more sinister. Once back to the office the duo let the mop haired boy rest on the bed. Kirk went out to the lobby area while McCoy worked his magic. He gave Chekov fluids and some antibiotics then let him rest and see if he responds to the medication. He then joined Kirk out in the waiting room and sat next to him.   
“How is he doctor?” Kirk said in a grim tone as if he was kid who lost his dog.   
“We will not know for some time. We need to let the medication take its effect.”  
“Oh ok. Will you let me know on his progress?”  
“Of course I will.” There was a pause where Kirk continued to look down and McCoy looked at the young man analyzing him. “I know this is not my place, but I must ask how do you do it? You know roaming the streets and surviving the way you have. I have seen people just as bad off like you and they come in sick with no will to live yet you two seem to be thriving in the face of poverty and disease. You are really something kid.”  
“The name is Jim Kirk, but I have no clue at all. I just feel like there is something bigger and better out there and just live from day to day not caring what others say and think. I live for myself well until Chekov ran into my life. I just felt like I needed to take him in like it was a link to that something I know that could be out there. I know it sounds crazy but it is just this gut feeling I have Doctor McCoy.” Kirk did not want to bring up the man in black since he was not too sure of himself on it. Being around the doctor he felt like he did when he first met Chekov but the feeling was not that strong this time. Kirk just thought he was too worried and tired and his mind was playing games with him.  
“You know I thought the same thing when my wife left me. She took everything and left me with nothing but my bones. I thought I would be like you and roam the streets but I joined the navy and traveled with them as their doctor. When I came back the word spread at how I was a miracle worker then I got enough patients to open up this place. I know what you mean by there is something bigger out there for you. It is not crazy. You just have to go out there and find it.”  
“That is really something doctor Bones.” Kirk let out a chuckle for the first time that day. Something felt natural about calling doctor McCoy Bones and it left Jim with a smile.  
“Hey now just a damn minute Jim….. You know that will be ok. Everything will be ok eventually.” Bones was going to scold Kirk for calling him Bones but he has been through a lot. He did not want to admit it but he liked the nickname and having someone that was not on formal terms with him. “Hey I tell you what let’s go check on your young friend in there.” McCoy stood up and offered his hand to Kirk and helped him up.   
Chekov was the now stable and seeming respond to the medication. This was a major relief to Kirk that he collapsed on the bed beside his friend. His breathing was less labored and the fever seemed to have broken. Bones looked him over and turned his attention to Kirk.  
“You look like you are worse for wears yourself. You can have that bed and stay the night here. You can also keep an eye on Chekov here.” With that Kirk smiled. Bones returned the smile especially since things were turning around for the young man. He knew he was a good person that has lost his way and doing the best he can with what he had.   
“Thank you Bones.” Kirk yawned and laid back onto the bed. He did not care that he had a blanket just as long as he could keep an eye on Chekov. Bones left for a moment to get some food for Kirk and when he returned he found him fast asleep.   
“What an interesting kid.” Bones said under his breath as he left the room. “Oh good evening sir. What can I do for you?” McCoy ran into a wealthy patient of his. He was clothed in black. He lived right across the street from the doctor’s office and saw the whole business with Chekov and Kirk.   
“What is the status on the young boy you brought in here?”  
“He is doing just fine. You know you should stop your spying on the two unless you are willing to reveal yourself to Jim.” There was a pause as the man in black knew he was made. “Trust me I know more than you think. While I was out once I saw you following those two. What is your fascination with them?  
“If you must know, I am intrigued with the older one’s strength and will. Many people who live on the streets have come to believe that is where they will eventually die. Yet this young man is just as passionate as many who are well off and wants to change his future. He does not listen to society yet he has taken in this boy and cares for him before himself. It is fascinating that the two together have lasted this long.”  
“I also know you have helped them out from time to time like giving them one of your coats. When I was in their hell hole of a house I saw a coat that you used to wear in there. It was not worn very much so it leads me to believe you threw it out for them to find. Why them and for once have a heart. Their names are Jim and Chekov.”  
“I am interested in what Jim could accomplish so I help out when I can to ensure that he lives.”  
“Dammit man seriously? You think that this is a game for you to watch. I thought you had grown a heart and was helping someone out that really need the help.” The man in black removed his hands from behind his back to show he had also brought blankets, two of them to be exact. “You know you really confuse me you wealthy son of a bitch. If you do not mind covering them up while I go have a drink.”   
“Why I should lay the blankets over them since you are the doctor and there are nurses to do that..”  
“Just shut up and go do that before I change my mind and make you leave. I know you wanted to see them for yourself.”  
“Thank you doctor.” The mysterious man walked into the room. He first went over to Chekov and threw a blanket on top of him and hurried went to Kirk. He took more time covering up Kirk. Kirk stirred a little as the blanket was placed on top of him. The man took time to analyze his face. He did not see a poor boy sleeping with worry but something close to a peaceful angel. The man stood over Kirk for a while until he realized something and ran out brushing past Bones. Bones went into the room and found the two fast asleep. I swear that man pushes my wits to their end. Bones thought as he checked on Chekov. He did not understand the man’s fascination with them and knew there was more than meets the eye. He left the room to catch some sleep.  
Kirk woke up during the night from what seemed like a reality again but woke up into a nightmare. He was captain of a futuristic ship again and his first officer and him were playing chess and were talking about something in a little more than friendship fashion. He could not remember what he looked like but could remember the sound of his voice. He then realized a blanket was draped over him. He looked over at Chekov who was still sound asleep also had a blanket. It was the middle of the night so Kirk laid back down to fall back into slumber.   
“You think this play will last long sir?” A hush voice spoke.  
“Oh I believe it will.” A deeper more sinister voice spoke.  
“It seems like our players are slowly beginning to realize that this is all just put on.”  
“That is a good thing. The more hope they have the more they will be crushed when I set more things into motion.”  
“Well for the others maybe but Captain Kirk seems like he is remembering things in his dreams and slowly piecing them together in real life.”  
“Do not worry when things come to a head there will be a hell of a lot more suffering that Captain James T. Kirk will go through. I guarantee you that.”


	5. A Shift In Luck

After a few days Chekov showed progress of getting better. The color returned to his face and the fever was just about gone. Kirk could finally see the innocent genuine smile that brightened his day anytime he saw it. This Doctor McCoy was a real miracle worker for sure. Kirk could not believe it. All the while Chekov was getting better Bones let Kirk stay there. He provided food for the both of them even though it was not just Bones helping out the man in black was also helping out behind the scenes. Though for some reason his memory and interests were changing and this concerned Bones. He thought at first that he was embarrassed by his actions that he was keeping them hidden. Yet when Bones talked to him he seemed colder towards Kirk than he used to. He thought he saw something in Kirk, what it was he didn’t know but now he saw him like everyone else. He only saw the poor boy and pitied him. Bones himself saw someone amazing in Kirk and was willing to help them out. With Chekov almost better to go be discharged he knew he had to do something. He knew the next time they may not be that lucky. Kirk was outside getting some air even though it was chilled out. The doctor decided to go out and join him.   
“You know in a couple of days your friend can go home. I just want to make sure he is ok and won’t relapse on you. You were really lucky with him.” The doctor warmly said.  
“You are very right. I was lucky to get him to you in time. I am just happy and eternally grateful to you and all that you have done for us. You truly are a miracle worker and what you do is something great.” Kirk looked toward Bones and gave him a warmer smile.   
“Well I do not see someone with your drive and heart every day. I just did not want to see that gone. You made my work very interesting when I thought what came through my door will either die or just bitter towards life you come in and changed things up. You made me see that there could be someone no matter where you come from there are people who will take life and make it yours. You are also willing to live for others not just your own immortality.”  
“If you knew me before Chekov came into my life, I was depressed and thinking nothing would ever go right with my life. I would just act out and take things. I was angry at the world. The world took away my dad, my brother and left me on the streets. I was about ready to throw myself off the docks and let myself sink into the abyss. Something didn’t let me. I just thought I was too much of a coward to even end my life. Then next thing I know I am saving a boy from the factory that he used to work for. The days he stayed with me the more I saw that I could help out someone and live again. I still deal with my demons but it is much easier now.” Kirk tilted his head towards the sky and let the crisp chilled wind brush against his face.   
“I never would have guessed. I knew you sometimes cried in your sleep but I thought it was just nightmares of losing him. You are really something kid. I have been giving this some thought and what do you say to you two moving in with me? It would be a damn shame if one of you were to get sick again.   
“I have no way to pay you or anything. I do not want to free load on you. You have done too much for me already.” Kirk cocked his head towards Bones with a surprised look. Bones chuckled.  
“Don’t think I am letting you stay for free now! I have some jobs you guys could do for me. You two can be my errand boys. I do have patients that need some medicine and instead of them coming here you will go to their house to drop it off. With this huge city you can cover one half and Chekov can cover the other.”   
“Seriously Bones?” Kirk even more astonished by the words that came out of the Doctor’s mouth. Bones gave a sly smile. The two conversed some more about the logistics of the deal. Kirk and Chekov didn’t have much to move so it was not much of a transition. Kirk could not believe that someone would take a chance on him and give him a job let alone a good place to stay. Kirk could tell he had a good friend in Bones and now a bond that could never be broken and something that will blossom into a close friendship.   
Kirk ran from the office after discussing a few other things with the good doctor. He ran down the street with such a huge smile on his face. His luck was slowly changing. He reached the house in no time. He went inside to gather a coat and some blankets. There were some clothes he gathered but there was not much else worth saving. He went back to the living room where many memories of nights of the moppy haired boy and him would talk about their past and tell stories from folklore and tell jokes. He realized with Bones he was the only one who really knew about his darkness. Chekov knew a little yet he did not was to tarnish the boy’s light. He knew Bones has been through a lot and is someone who would understand. Kirk let off another smile when something caught his eye. He knew something was there but there was always something there but something always prevented him from going near it.   
He went towards the object. He knelt down and picked up what looked like a pin. It was an odd shaped pin. He did not recognize it but it felt like a clue to something. Maybe his dreams or maybe there was nothing to it. In the center of the pin was a star like shape cut into it. Kirk stood back up clutching the pin and walked out of what was his home and gave it a last look and smile before walking back to the office.   
“Dammit kid! I thought you would have more than this. Basically all you have are the clothes on your back.” Bones was livid for thinking that Kirk and Chekov had at least a few decent pairs of clothes. Well some were decent but may not hold up well. He knew that in the next month he will have to go out and get the two better clothes.  
“Calm down Bones it is not like there are too many holes or stains. I think with us being errand boys our clothes won’t matter too much.” Kirk was all smiles and a little happy go lucky. Clearly still on the high from being told he has a place to stay and a job. This sent Bones into an all too familiar tizzy.   
“It is not about you looking presentable. It is about your health. You will not be able to keep warm. I do not want you bed ridden too. Jim this is no joking matter. You may have gotten by on dumb luck but if I have to treat you for being sick I will make your life a living hell. Now I will go out and get your two some proper clothes. I will be back.” Bones cursed under his breath. Kirk just laughed. Still something about this seemed all too familiar but he did not care. Life was looking good. He went down stairs to visit Chekov who was waking up from his nap.   
“Guess what?” Kirk could not contain his happiness which caused Chekov to beam a smile as well.  
“Vhat sir?” Chekov did not even let off cough.  
“The good doctor that has been treating you has offered us a place to stay and even jobs! Can you believe it? We are finally getting out of the dumps.”  
“Weally? Vow zat iz incredible and nice of him. Vhat’z za job?”  
“We are his errand boys. No worries not even you can mess this up. All we do is deliver medicine to his patients. I cover one half of the town and you cover the other half.”  
“Vell that does sound easy enough though my sense of direction is horrible. I could get lost.” Chekov looked down embarrassed.  
“I could draw you a map and you could come to me before your routes and I could tell you the way around.” Kirk gave Chekov a reassuring smile. Chekov perked right back up.  
“Zank you! I vill try my best! I vill try my best to not let you down!”  
“I know you will try your best. Now rest so you can regain your strength and begin working. I am glad though that your smile is back. Let’s try to keep it that way.” Kirk flashed one more smile before patting him on the shoulder and walked out to let the boy rest. He took out the pin he found and analyzed it. It gave him the feeling of safety, luck and above all love. That feeling of love was growing in his life. He yearned for family and he was building his little family. He deemed the pin a good luck charm and kept it in his pocket. He is going to start tomorrow with delivering some medicine to Bones wealthier patients. He walked up to Bones’ living room get some sleep. Even if It was twilight the rest will do him well.   
Bones came back to find Kirk sleeping on the couch. A smile could not help but creep over his face. He laid down the new clothes and threw a blanket over the sleeping Kirk. Seeing Kirk peacefully sleeping was always a pleasure to see since it was not very often. It felt even more special though Bones did not know why. He did not know the kid for long yet this sleeping state made it feel like he has known him for years. Bones knew tomorrow might be trying with teaching him the routes. He then after retired to his room for a night’s rest.


	6. Herbs and Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the long leave of absence with this story. I did not find the right way to word it and have certain things happen until now. I do promise to write more in the near future if you all could put up with me that it. I do have another Star Trek fanfic coming soon. This one will be an AU/crossover. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it especially the little hints and dialogue.

The next morning Kirk was up early and ready to begin his day. He was focused, well focused for being Jim Kirk. He found McCoy by the front door waiting for him. Leonard knew he was up by the racket he was making shuffling about for his clothes. He was little irritated that he was woken from a deep slumber but glad to see such an eager beaver.   
“Well good morning Jim. Glad to see that you are an early riser. I do have a good beginners list for you. Should keep you going well into the afternoon. In the bag I have put the medicines in need of delivery to my patients. I do have them labeled so even you cannot mix them up.” Bones smirked a little at his last comment.  
“Great! I promise I will not let you down. You will not regret this at all.” Kirk all smiles took the bag from the good doctor and proceeded to the door and turned around. “Please do keep an eye on Chekov and tell him I am out and will be back.”  
“Of course! What do you take me for anyways…” Before Bones could make his witty remark Kirk was all smiles and out the door. Bones turned up a laughing smile before walking away cursing lightly under his breath. 

Kirk was out almost an hour now and it was not quite mid-morning yet. The sun just barely peeking through the buildings. Kirk had delivered three patients their required meds. For Kirk this was easy going all over London since he knew the back streets and short cuts. He knew though once Chekov was on his feet he would help him with his route. So far what people Kirk delivered to were of fair class. One an elderly lady that was a little bitter since Kirk seemed poor. The next house had a gorgeous girl that Kirk lightly flirted with. She had a breathtaking smile that made Kirk stay a little longer. Lastly the last house Kirk went to had a maid answer the door. The owners must have enough money to be able to afford the up keep of her. While the girl before was a beauty this maid caught Jim’s eye in another way. She had chocolate brown skin matched with raven black hair. Kirk only noticed this due to the piece that fell out of her bun. Though Jim knew she was not from around England she spoke with brilliant English and showed signs of being quiet the genius. Jim only caught her name because her mistress asked who was at the door. Nyota. Jim got a weird déjà vu feeling again but shook it off since he had a few more houses to deliver to.  
Jim never guessed that some of the medicines that he would be delivering were just herbs made into teas to brew or already made elixirs. He thought that it would be straight up pills or vials contain liquid to do injections. Then again most of these people looked healthy and believed this was the best way to keep things that way. Everyone seemed to like Jim and the new delivery system for the most part. Some thought, mainly the elders and some snotty rich folk who wanted McCoy instead of this poor raggedy errand boy, liked this new delivery system. Jim just loved the air and getting around. His mind did slip to Chekov as he reached his last house for the day. It was definitely an overly wealthy man who lived there. Kirk knew the doctor’s office was across the street and there would be no harm to just check in but he knew not only would Bones throw a fit and this was his last stop. Might as well finish the job.   
The door was simple yet elegant Jim noticed as he knocked on the door. He thought that he was about to meet another one of those snobby people that would need an explanation on this new system. He just tapped his foot and fidgeted with the medicine bag until the door opened. What greeted Jim was not a typical butler or a maid but a tall man that was about the same age or a little older than Kirk.   
“I have a delivery of herb tea for the master of this house if you could hand it to him when he gets home and say that Doctor McCoy is having it dropped off now as instead of himself coming to pick it up.” Kirk reached into the bag for his last package and when he looked up he was met with distain. “What? You are a butler; you should not be looking down on me like your master. I thought we would be on similar terms now.”  
“You are clearly mistaken. I am the master of this house and you should watch what you say to those above you. It would be rather wise to think and access before you say something that can make you look ridiculous.” The tall man retorted in a very cool matter but had a bite to each roll of the tongue. Kirk shot his eyes up at this man. He was in all black, highly fashionable in simple clothing one might mistake for a real upper class butler, pretty damn good looking with is jet black hair and deep brown eyes that seemed all so familiar to Kirk. This left him in open mouthed shock for a split second but he then furrowed his brow.   
“Well excuse me Mr. High and Mighty. My bad and I am sorry. There is no reason to go all matter of fact with me now. Isn’t it quite the custom to have a servant answer your door rather than yourself. It can be quite confusing to many who do not know you.” Kirk trying to be nice just could not hold back his sarcasm. He felt like he heard this tone before and it set him off.   
“I am certain Doctor McCoy would not be pleased to hear that you are being rude to one of his patients and most of all friends. You could learn a thing about respect and maybe some class while staying with him. I do not know what he sees in such a street rat like you that goes around and flirts with girls who answer the door. It is quite improper.”  
“Wait! How do you know about that? It was not flirting since she is way out of my class. To me that is called getting to know the people you are going to see on a regular basis. It is nice to know that you are following me most likely to ruin my chance with this job by spreading rumors.” Kirk’s cheeks were red hot by now. No one goes and drags the name of Jim Kirk through the mud and gets away with it. There was a slight pause but the brown eyed man could not cover up the fact that he has been caught.  
“I was never following you. Just heard about you reputation when you were on the streets. You were reckless and had no cares for no one but yourself. You took what you could and..” Kirk was about ready to hurl himself at this guy and what really began to bug him was the shape his eyebrows were in. He saw nothing like that before which made his subconscious take note for when he was cool to think.   
“Now, now stop the both of you.” Bones came to the scene to prevent a disaster. “Jim just go back to my office and we will talk later. Chekov is asking for you.” Bones had a firm hand on Jim’s shoulder. Jim huffed and walked away swiftly, not putting up a fight. Once gone from ear shot McCoy turned to face the man. “I do apologize for his behavior but you cannot go and provoke him like that Spencor.”  
“I was merely stating a fact and trying to correct his assumptions. He thought I was a butler and that was incorrect thinking.” Spencor said without a tone of apology.   
“Yeah, yeah but then you went too far. He does not take lightly with people who misjudge his character and tries to set him straight. You almost were caught following him about. Not to mention then you would have to tell him you do that creepy thing because you are interested in him.” McCoy realized the way his words could be taking but Spencor never caught on or hinted that he did.  
“From what I see he is just another one of those ruffians that cannot do right by anyone in society. He was “flirting” with the Smith’s daughter of all people.”  
“You do not get it do you? You need to take off those damn rational glasses of yours and actually see him as a kid that nothing has ever gone right for. His father died, he could not go into the military so he lived on the streets, living day to day hoping for something greater. He was at a point where he was so depressed that he felt like diving into the river for crying out loud. He cares for that boy like a brother. He was so frightened when he was sick that I thought I was going to lose them both. I could have sworn that you saw past that and cared for them as much as I do especially Jim.” Leonard took his soapbox since Mr. Rational could not see what he saw even if it ripped those bangs off his head. Maybe this would work he thought.  
“He is just interesting to watch that is all. It is unwise to put your feelings before judgment. You might just be wrong and look foolish just like Mr. Kirk does. I do help out because if that means I can observe him longer then I would do anything for him. It keeps things interesting.” There was a slight hint of pauses like Spencor was looking for the right words to say. At the time Bones thought he did that so he can avoid an even more pissed off doctor.  
“Dammit man just go inside and drink your God damn tea. I sometimes wonder why I bother with you, you inhuman son of a bitch.” Bones stormed off leaving before he even does something to Spencor. Brown eyes just looked on with a rather confused look. 

After Bones came back inside and had a stiff drink he sat down to cool down. As the dust settled and he remembered the words said to him, he smirked a little knowing he was partly right. That man sure knew how to word phrases to make it seem like he was right or cold but you have to really read into the phrase to get its real or what you make think is his real meaning. Bones did not notice Jim walking into the room.  
“I am sorry for my behavior. I just do not know how someone could get under my skin like that. It has only been done three times before. I really did make a fool of myself out there didn’t I?” Kirk looked like a beaten dog.  
“You know I do not blame you entirely. Spencor C. Konnor is quite the interesting one I give you that. Just breathe and let his words run off you. Needless to say just hand off the herbs for his tea and be off.” Bones tried to reassure the sad deep blue eyes but it did not look like it helped at all. “You know I had almost punched the guy myself just a bit ago.”  
“Oh? He is your patient and a great member in the community.”  
“First and foremost he is a friend and I am the only one he seems to listen to around here. I am guessing that he trusts me. Second he is no great member. He may be rich but he sure is not the social type. He only goes to parties to make an appearance. Some families have tried to arrange a marriage with their daughters and him, yet he declines everyone. Spencor is quite the loner really”  
“Wow you never would have expected that from how he acts.” Both McCoy and Kirk shared a laugh. This lightened the mood and more importantly put a light smile on Jim’s face. Bones was at ease.  
The duo continued the chat covering Kirk’s tasks of the day. Bones was glad to hear how smooth the new job went and relived that he found a good system convenient to all. Even Chekov joined in listening to Kirk’s stories of his run all over town. It was truly a great way to end an interesting day. Before Kirk fell asleep that night he took out the pin he found at his old place. Tracing the edges of the engraved star in the center he thought of his day and especially the man named Spencor C. Konnor. He could have sworn as he thought it over that this was the man from all those times before but little did he realize that this man will haunt his dreams to come in the most fascinating ways possible.


End file.
